In My Arms, Your Baby Blues
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Lucas and Brooke become parents of triplets. One of the triplets is born with a heart defect.Reviews are welcome.
1. True Love Always, Brooke and Lucas

Holiday: Thanksgiving Day 2008

Scene: Evening-Martha's Vineyard-beachhouse

Situation: Lucas proposes to Brooke over a candlelight dinner

Lucas: Happy Thanksgiving day, Brooke, what are you thankful for?

Brooke: I thank God for giving me you

Lucas: The feeling is mutual

Brooke: I love my dinner

Lucas: I am happy that you love your dinner because I cooked your meal

Brooke(smiling): Thats so sweet of you

Lucas: I wonder what does the future hold for us?

Brooke: People who are meant to be together always find their way back to each other in the end.

Lucas: I am the right guy for you, Brooke Davis

Brooke: You had my heart from the very start. Its true love always, Brooke and Lucas.

Lucas(getting down on one knee, he presents Brooke with a huge diamond ring): Its you, Brooke, you are the person that I want beside me when all of my dreams come true. Will you marry me, Brooke Davis?

Brooke(overcome with emotion, she puts the ring on her finger): Yes, Lucas, I will marry you

Lucas(kissing Brooke): I love you

Brooke(smiling): I love you too


	2. I am yours to have and to hold forever

Date: May 11, 2009

Scene: One Tree Hill-Church

Situation: Brooke and Lucas are getting married

Minister: Lucas Eugene Scott, do you take Brooke Davis as your wife?

Lucas: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Brooke with all of your being until death do us part?

Lucas(placing a ring on Brooke's hand): I do

Minister: Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Lucas Scott as your husband?

Brooke: I do

Minister: Do you promise to love, support and honor Lucas with all of your being until death do us part?

Brooke(placing a ring on Lucas's hand): I do

Minister: Lucas, you may now kiss your beautiful bride

Lucas(kissing Brooke): I love you

Brooke(whispering to Lucas): I am yours to have and to hold forever

Minister(to the congregation): Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mister and Mrs. Lucas Scott


	3. Procreation

Date: May 12, 2009

Scene: Nighttime-The Honey Moon-Las Vegas

Scene 1: The Casino

Lucas(counting his money): I have a total of one hundred dollars

Brooke: Wow, thats cool

Lucas: Baby, we are going to be millionares

Brooke: You better save all of that money for our children's education

Lucas(holding Brooke's hand, he escorts her out of the casino): I thank you for reminding me that there was something I forgot to do

Brooke(laughing): Like What?

Lucas: Its baby making time for us

Brooke(smiling at the thought): By the way, I have always wanted to be a mother

Lucas: We will make a lot of pretty little babies, trust me

Scene 2: The Hotel

Situation: Brooke and Lucas are trying to make a baby

Brooke(screaming from having orgies): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas(repeatedly kissing Brooke): I love you so much

Brooke(still screaming): AHH..AHH..AHH

Lucas(still kissing Brooke): I love you

Brooke(smiling): I love you too

Lucas(getting out of the bed): You will be pregnant by tomorrow morning, trust me

Brooke(amused, she laughs): Maybe, baby


	4. Seeing Blue

Date: 5-13-09

Scene: Las Vegas-Brooke and Lucas' hotel room

Situation: Brooke discovers that she is pregnant

Brooke(crying, she walks out of the bathroom): Lucas

Lucas(curious): What were the test results?

Brooke(showing Lucas the pregnancy test): The test is positive

Lucas(looking at the test): So are we going to have a baby?

Brooke: Yes

Lucas(embracing Brooke): I love you so much

Brooke(touching her stomache): I am pregnant now and all credit is due to your little friend

Lucas(touching Brooke's stomache, he speaks to the baby): Hello baby, I love you


	5. Heartbeats that make the world go round

Date: 6-25-2009

Scene: The Hospital-Ultrasound test

Situation: Lucas and Brooke discover that they are having triplets

Obgyn(listening to one baby's heartbeat): This is the baby's heartbeat, doesn't it sound beautiful?

Brooke: It is music to my ears

Lucas: It is reality or just my imagination that I am hearing three heartbeats?

Obgyn: It is reality

Brooke(shocked): What?

Lucas(shocked): What?

Obgyn: You are going to have triplets

Brooke: OH MY GOD..

Lucas(on the brink of fainting): Triplets?

Obgyn: Yes

(Unable to cope with the responsibility of raising triplets, Lucas then faints)


	6. Infant Joy

Date: Thanksgiving Day 2009

Scene: Hospital Emergency Room-Ceasearan Section

Situation: Brooke is seven months pregnant at the time when she gives birth to the triplets

Lucas: How are you holding up?

Brooke: I'm scared

Lucas: Don't worry, Brooke, the surgery will soon be over

Obgyn: Baby A is out and it is girl

Brooke: Lucas, we have a daughter

Lucas: What shall her name be?

Brooke: Her name shall be Sophie Karen Scott

Lucas: I love that name

Obgyn: Baby B is now out and it is another girl

Lucas: Brooke, we have another daughter

Brooke: You can name her

Lucas: Her name shall be Angie Brooke Scott

Brooke: I love that name

Obgyn: Baby C is now out and it is a boy

Brooke: Lucas, you finally have yourself a son

Lucas: Thank God

Brooke: What shall his name be?

Lucas: His name shall be Keith Nathan Scott

Brooke: I love all of my babies

Lucas: They love you back in return

Nurse(showing Sophie and Angie to Brooke and Lucas): Here are your two beautiful daughters

Brooke(looking at the babies): They are so beautiful

Lucas(thinking about Keith): I want to see my son, where is he?

Nurse(walking away): I'll be right back

-Five minutes later-

Nurse(giving Keith to Lucas to hold): Here is your beautiful son

Lucas(to Keith): I love you, my son

Nurse: Keith has a heart defect

Lucas(choked up): Really?

Brooke(shocked): What?

Nurse: He needs surgery as soon as possible


End file.
